a night of sinfull pleasure
by Klaus little hybrid minx
Summary: dean and elle try and salvage their sex life by having a hot night together ok i know i suck at summary's as dean Winchester says sue me


a/n this is a one shot for the awesome phunky angel happy birthday chic

ok please be nice guys first time ever doing sex scenes so im a bit nervous hope you enjoy it

now let have some fun with dean and elle

rated m sexual content

As elle got out of the hot steaming shower she reached for her towel and dried her self off she was a bit nervous about her plans with dean tonight boy was he going to get a surprise tonight .

Her and dean seemed to drifting apart not finding time for them selfs

Just as she finished drying herself off she looked through the bag of tricks that she brought that day with lexi.

As she reached in the bag she took out a stunning gothic pvc corset dress with the matching pvc gloves and whip what the hell was i thinking when i bought this her chain of taught was interrupted by the closing of the motel door .

Babe are in there asked dean as he knocked on the bathroom door

Yeah just give me a second i have a surprise for you so you better get comfortable shouted elle

Dean knew by the sultry tone in her voice that he was getting lucky tonight as dean stripped of his shirt and jeans he left his boxers on and sat on the bed and reached over to the locker to make sure he was well stocked up on condoms but that wasn't the only thing that was in the locker to his surprise he took out the box of flavoured condoms and the rampant rabbit vibariator an evil smirk grew across his face .

As elle looked herself over in the mirror she could feel herself getting hot and wet she couldn't wait to have dean big dick inside her and the mind blowing orgasms he will pleasure her with .

As she walked out of the bathroom dean looked up at her with his mouth open wide he had never seen this side to elle before but he like it seeing her dressed like that made his cock grow hard Just as he was about to get off the bed elle shook her head and walked over to him and straddled his lap tonight you mine big boy as she got off his lap she got on her knees pulled his legs apart and grabbed his big hard cock .

Hmmm i guess you are ready smirked Elle as she took off dean boxers and threw them behind her dean reached around and grabbed her ass and slipped his fingers underneath her dress only to find out she wasn't wearing any panties.

Dean moaned in pleasure of how wet she was for him

Elle got up from her knees and push dean back on the bed and hovered over him so tell me dean have you been naughty or nice asked Elle as she grinded on his hard cock

oh i been very naughty i think i need a good spanking replied dean

Elle crashed he mouth on to deans as there breathing became heavy Elle pulled away kissing down the side of his neck while grinding her body into his she bit on his collarbone dean hissed at the pleasure that she was giving him and she made her way down his body leaving kisses she came to the grand prize

she slowly like the underline of his hard cock all the way to the top of his dick and slowly took him into her mouth bobbing her head up and down his big dick while stroking it up and down with her hand dean threw his head back in pleasure that it baby suck it good said dean in between pants of pleasure he put his right hand on the back of her head to make her take more of his cock in her mouth dean hips bucked with each movement of her sucking him in fuck baby I'm so close

Elle grabbed his balls and squeezed them to give him that extra pleasure

just than dean blew his load into her mouth and fell back on the bed leaving Elle to swallow his hot salty cum in her mouth .

Elle crawled back up on dean and kissed dean so hard that he could still taste himself on her lips they broke the kiss and looked into each other eyes filled with lust

Dean got up and flipped elle over as he towered over her it your turn now baby smirked dean

As he hand found the zipper to her dress he slowly pulled it down her body leaving shallow kisses on her naked body

As he got down to her dripping wet pussy he took one big long lick making her squirm with pleasure than dean and added a finger into her pussy fucking her so hard with his finger elle moaned in pleasure while dean playfully used his thumb against her clit to send her senses into overdrive she panted oh fuck yes dean right there don't stop He stroked her harder and faster and watched her grip the bed in pleasure her hips bucked off the bed as her orgasm took over her body soaking him in her juices he could feel her body shaking not giving her time to recover dean

Thrusted into her sensitive pussy hard and fast just the way she always liked it from him that it dean fuck my pussy hard i need to feel you baby moaned elle as he pulled out of her pussy he slammed back in so hard that her breath caught in her throat

But that didn't stop dean from fucking her so hard elle needed some kind of release from the pleasure she reached down and started to rub her clit fiercely turning her pants into pleasurable moans

That it baby come for me elle after a couple of hard thrust from dean he emptied his hot seed into her body as both of them tried to catch their breaths dean pulled out of her and feel down on the bed beside her looking at the girl that he loved with all his heart

Like i said at the top it gonna suck because it my first time writing a sex scene but i hope i did it good please review it even if it no good


End file.
